A known photographic apparatus comprises a studio booth divided by an upright partition into a posing compartment in which a person to be photographed can pose and a cupboardlike compartment for the photographic equipment of the apparatus. This cupboard is itself divided by a horizontal shelf into an upper section containing a camera arranged to photograph the subject in the posing compartment and a lower processing section which receives exposed film from the camera, processes the film and ejects the processed film through an outlet slot. The film may be a transparency but is preferably a paper or paper-like material on which a positive image is produced. A start switch is operated from the posing compartment, conveniently by a coin operated mechanism. The insertion of a coin in the coin operated mechanism initiates operation of an electrical mechanism which charges strobe lamps, illuminates pose instructions in the posing compartment, starts the operation of the camera and the film processing equipment. Such photographic apparatus is generally known and need not be described herein in detail. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved such apparatus.